The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of carnation, botanically known as Dianthus and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG12163’. The new variety is the result of a cross conducted in May 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female parent carnation plant, ‘DSS 07 0016’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent carnation plant, ‘DSS 07 0020’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in June 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for six to eight generations. ‘KLEDG12163’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEDG12163’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.